


Too Adorable To Resist

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Dean, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Police Officer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the post: <em>Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU</em> (found <a href="http://nestingdean.tumblr.com/post/112004699319/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire-alarm">here</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Adorable To Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Coffee](http://www.coffeeisoxygen.tumblr.com). Cross posted from [tumblr](http://www.herowords.tumblr.com).

"Hey, Novak?" Chief Henrickson raps his knuckles on the door frame of Castiel’s office and leans his weight against the open door.

Castiel looks up at him, eyes bleary. It’s just nearing 3am and he’s had nothing but paperwork to do for the last several hours. It’s been a long, tedious night. “Hmmmm.”

"Just got a call. Apartment building on 9th and West had the fire alarm pulled. Isn’t that your place?"

Castiel frowns. “Yes.”

"It’s probably just some stoned asshat thinking they’re funny, but we gotta send someone. You wanna check it out?"

Castiel stands, his muscles sore from being in the same position too long, and rolls his shoulders and neck. “Yes,” he says, “I’ll go.”  

Victor nods. Castiel gathers his coat and keys, and heads for his squad car.

 

The fire department is already on the premises when Castiel arrives. When he doesn’t see any smoke or visible flames, he relaxes in his seat and pulls into the nearest parking spot.

The first person to meet him on the scene is Benny, one of the firefighters at the neighboring station. His mouth is pulled into a grim line, and he shakes his head when Castiel asks for details.

"False alarm, it looks like," Benny explains. "Some punk playing truth or dare. Mills got here just before you did, she’s giving him a warning now."

Castiel nods, grateful it’s not something more. “What can I do?” He asks, because he drove out here, he might as well help.

"Keep an eye on the tenants, will ya? A bunch of ‘em are still spooked."

Castiel scowls at Benny’s knowing smile. Of all the jobs he’d be more than happy to do, ‘keeping an eye on the tenants’ isn’t one of them. They’re going to be looking for comfort, and Castiel has never been very good at that sort of thing. He’s better suited for writing speeding tickets and attending to noise violations.  

"Don’t look at me like that, Novak. You asked, now be gone with you, brother."

Castiel sighs and heads off in the direction Benny shoves him.

The group of tenants is small, and only a handful of them are worried. The rest are frowning and yawning, shuffling on their feet, and grumbling about the cold. Castiel assures them they’ll be allowed back inside soon as he makes his way through the crowd.

When his eyes land on the naked back of a man in nothing but a pair of navy blue boxer briefs, Castiel frowns. He reaches out a hand and lets it rest gently on the man’s shoulder, “Sir.”

As the man turns around, Castiel finds himself blinking at his green-eyed, freckle faced next door neighbor, the one he’s harbored a small crush on since the man moved in six weeks ago. They’ve never actually spoken to one another, but they’ve passed in the hall a few times, and he’s always been met with a wide smile and a wink that makes it difficult for Castiel to breathe.

Castiel’s stomach twists itself into a squirming, messy knot.

"Oh, shit." The man says, his cheeks flaring red under the bright light of the sidewalk lamp.

As Castiel’s eyes travel along his neighbor’s form there’s a possibility he blushes a little too. There are freckles spattered across the man’s broad shoulders, his skin is a warm golden tone, and he has a strange black tattoo on the left side of his chest just below his collar bone. There’s just the slightest bit of softness resting around his midsection - which Castiel finds incredibly attractive - and it’s easy to see the way his legs bow endearingly without any pants on. 

The man is so beautiful Castiel almost forgets he’s actually got a job to do.

"Are you alright?" Castiel finally asks, his voice rough.

The man shivers, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m freezing my ass off out here,” he retorts.

Castiel frowns. “Oh,” he says, “yes, you must be. I’ll get you a blanket.”

Quickly procuring a blanket from the nearest fireman, Castiel unfolds the thick fabric and drapes it over his neighbor’s shoulders. The man shivers and pulls the blanket tight around his mostly naked form.

"Thanks, man," he says.

Castiel nods, unable to tear his gaze away from the man’s wide green eyes.

"Novak, right?" The man asks after a beat of silence. "I think I saw it on your mailbox."

"Yes," Castiel confirms, "Castiel Novak. And you’re-"

"Dean." His neighbor offers. "Winchester."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean extends a hand, and Castiel reaches out to accept it, his fingers sliding over Dean’s cool, firm grip.

"So you uh, gonna give me a ticket for indecent exposure, Officer Novak?" Dean jokes, one side of his mouth pulling up into a grin.

Castiel cants his head to the side. “No.”

His neighbor shakes his head. “Bad joke,” he says, “forget it.” His gaze roves over Castiel’s form, lingering briefly on his chest before continuing on down to the belt wrapped around Castiel’s waist where his gun is held securely in its holster.

"Late night?" Dean asks, his eyes meeting Castiel’s once more.

"Extremely," Castiel grouses.

Dean yawns, eyes squeezed shut, and mouth falling dramatically wide. “Me too,” he says. “I got an exam tomorrow that I’m nowhere near ready for.”

"You study in your underwear?" Castiel blurts out because he has significantly more curiosity than he does tact. Dean doesn’t seem to be offended though, not if his smirk is anything to go by.

"I do a lot of things in my underwear," he offers suggestively.

Castiel feels warm under the collar even in the cool night air, and he’s certain his cheeks are colored again. “Oh,” he replies lamely.

Dean barks a laugh, though Castiel isn’t sure why, and shakes his head. “You’re a weird… dorky little guy, you know that?”

Castiel’s face pulls into a glower. Dean is attractive, yes, but strange also, not in an entirely unpleasant way, but strange all the same. “You don’t even know me,” Castiel points out.

Dean’s smile is easy, happy. “I know enough,” he replies.

In that moment officer Mills comes to Castiel’s side, her arms wrapped around her chest, and her cheeks and nose rosy. “We’re clear.” She says.

"Thank God," Dean mutters as Jody moves along, ushering tenants back into the apartment building. Castiel reasons he should do the same.

"Good luck on your exam tomorrow," Castiel offers before he turns to leave.

Dean nods. “Thanks for the blanket,” he says, “I’ll see’ya around.”

Castiel watches as Dean heads back towards the building with the others.

—-

Two days later a knock sounds on Castiel’s door. It’s his day off - he doesn’t get many - and he’s taken the opportunity to catch up on laundry and finish the book he’s been reading for what feels like months now.

He pads to the door in bewilderment, not expecting any visitors, and pulls it open.

Dean Winchester is there with the blanket Castiel had given him two nights previous draped over one arm and a glass casserole dish in his hands. He looks uncertain.

"Dean," Castiel greets with his eyebrows pulled down.

"Thought I’d bring the blanket back," Dean explains, "didn’t want to be thrown in the slammer for stealing public property."

Castiel thinks to retort, but then realizes Dean is probably joking again. His eyes flick down to the casserole in Dean’s hands.

"I also uh-" Dean shifts anxiously on his feet, "I brought dinner. It’s baked chicken alfredo. I noticed you eat a lot of take out so I thought a home cooked meal might be nice for a change. You know, as thanks for taking care of me the other night."

Castiel did nothing other than give the man a blanket, which was part of his  _job_ , but Dean seems to think it was a big gesture so Castiel merely nods. “Thank you,” he says.

An awkward silence fills the space between them before Dean says, “So do you want it or not?”

"Oh," Castiel practically shouts, realizing how rude he probably seems. "Yes, of course. Yes."

A look of relief crosses Dean’s features and he hands the casserole across the threshold. Castiel takes it graciously, the hearty scent of it drifting up into his nose, and almost as if on cue his stomach rumbles. He hadn’t realized how hungry he is until just now.

Dean hands the blanket over as well and shifts again, leaning his arm on the door frame, then dropping it nervously to his side. He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn’t know how.

"Is that all?" Castiel asks.

Dean’s smile is sheepish and his words come only after he’s chewed at his bottom lip for a good couple of seconds. “I know we did things kinda backwards, you’ve already seen me in my underwear-” he pauses and chuckles at the flush in Castiel’s cheeks. “But, I wanted to know if I could take you on a date.”

"A date?" Castiel repeats, shock crashing through him like a wave. Dean Winchester is charismatic, and attractive, and charming, and he wants to take  _Castiel,_ boring, stuffy, Castiel on a date?

Dean chuckles, his form easing into something a bit more comfortable. “Yeah, you know, I pick you up in my hot-ass car, we go to dinner, maybe drinks, a movie, something like that? There’s awkward fidgeting on the doorstep afterwards, but eventually you kiss me like a dying man because I’m too adorable to resist?” He’s smiling, hopeful and boyish, and Castiel’s heart leaps in his chest.

"Alright," he agrees with a small smile of his own.

Dean’s grin widens. “Cool.”

—-

Their date is that weekend, just four days after Castiel saw Dean standing outside the apartment building in his underwear. And when the night is over, and they’re standing just outside Castiel’s door, he skips right past the awkward fidgeting and goes straight for kissing Dean because if there’s one thing Dean was right about, it’s that he is, in fact, too adorable to resist.


End file.
